I'd Rather Be Dead than Red
by Seth da Hooded Bandit
Summary: Russia and America have a little talk. Warnings: language and war themes


**Author's Note: **Short one-shot that I thought of in the shower. Since I'm a big ass history nerd. Enjoy! :D

**Warnings: **Language, war themes

**EDIT:** Went back in and corrected/edited some phrases. Thanks to all who have read! :)

* * *

He had been expecting him. It was becoming a common occurrence as it was. He had seen the American far too many times to count, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd every be free of him. He was seated at table, vodka bottle present on the desk and he was just about to pour himself a glass of it whenever the other country stormed into the room, a frown full of hatred present in his features. Ah, the same old, same old he supposed.

He quickly decided if he should greet the American coldly (like he deserved), or if he should wait for the right time to strike him down (like he deserved even more). He chose the latter, it would be more humiliating in the long run. Smirking, he said in a kind voice, "_Privet, Amerika._ How are things doing in your country? I'm trusting that the 'Red Scare' is coming along nicely? Your citizens worried about me yet?"

America snarled, "They're traumatized, you communist bastard! My citizens are scared shitless because you decided that it would be funny to get some bombs for yourself!"

Motioning to the chair in front of him, the large country said, "This may take a while, so why don't you just sit and make yourself comfortable, _da_? Have some vodka." He poured America a glass, and the other country cautiously took a seat, eyeing the vodka suspiciously. In order to soothe the American's fears, he took a large gulp of vodka, showing that he hadn't poisoned the beverage.

"And to reply to your statement," Russia shrugged, "You had the atomic bomb first, Amerika. My people were afraid of you doing the same thing to us."

The younger country growled, "I had no desire to drop a bomb on your country. I'm not a wicked-to-the-bone asshat like you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Hm? We were comrades, were we not? You talk like you're so different than me. You dropped two deadly bombs on poor little Japan and nearly destroyed the country. He certainly got lucky being bedridden for a little while."

"You sound like you sympathize with him," America narrowed his eyes.

Russia looked a little surprised, "I did not sympathize with any member of the Axis."

"That's a load of bull! You signed that non-aggression pact with Germany!"

"I hated Germany all the same, I didn't trust him or his maniac of a leader."

"Yeah right! This is why we gave you shit after the first World War! You don't care about the world, every country on this planet is a pawn to you!"

"And guess who's currently sitting at the other end of the chessboard with pawns of his own?" Russia smirked and pointed to the sunny blonde, "You."

"At least I'm not trying to pursue world domination! You and your fucked up leader are acting just like Germany and Hitler!" America retorted.

Russia frowned, "Throwing such easy accusations? Let me give you a reality check Amerika, you're _not_ the hero of the second World War. You think that just because you show up with pretty soldiers and helped lead a few invasions that we're all just going to give the uttermost respect? Think again, swine."

America snapped, "If it wasn't for me, you and everyone else would be speaking German and saluting Nazis! Watch it with me! I'll bomb your ass right here and right now!"

Russia grinned once again, "Really? You shipped weapons to anybody who'd pay you, including the Nazis. Turncoat, are we?"

America seemed to forget his quick threat of dropping nuclear warheads and yelled back, "I wasn't even involved in the war during then! FDR told me to stay out!"

"And it may have been better that way. All it took was for Japan and Germany to sink some ships, and for Britain to get down on his knees and beg you for help for you to take action. Let's face it, if your _Daddy_ didn't sweet talk you, you wouldn't have even gotten involved."

America nearly lost his temper, "Shut up! He did not!"

"I'm kind of surprised he did anyway. He'd only turn to his former charge so he could get the help to rescue his dearest France from Germany, though."

"You liar! You really are a corrupted communist asshole like everyone thinks! Me, Britain, and France should have stripped you of your little servants while we had the chance! You didn't deserve the benefit of being an Allied Power!"

Russia's fingers curled into a fist, "Didn't _deserve_ it? I don't think you understand what my country had to go through to win that fucking war. We fought_ alone_, in the chill of winter to keep us from being destroyed by the Nazis! All you did was fight a little in some jungles, and then you decide to capture Sicily. Such a great accomplishment, if you consider that a squealing little sister of North and South Italy forced them to surrender, when the only thing that they managed to do half-decently was take over the poorest kingdom in Africa. Then you had the invasion of Normandy, which wouldn't have even worked if your precious Britain and Canada weren't there to help you."

"Shut up! I don't care! I helped them win this war! I lost 405 thousand of my people!"

Russia merely glared and hissed, "_So what_?"

America smacked his hands against the table and stood up, "So what?! A part of me dies with my troops as they die!"

That snapped something inside the older country and he stood up, and snarled, "_23 million_. 23 million of my people were killed in that war, you capitalist bitch! You're tally means _nothing_." America's eyes widened up like golf balls, and Russia snarled, "Your people whine over the pettiest of things. You think the Great Depression was bad? The people in Europe were ten times worse off than your arrogant worms. Germany's people were _twenty_ times worse! If it wasn't for the Treaty of Versailles, which I wasn't even called upon to discuss, then Germany wouldn't have fallen to ruin and the second World War wouldn't have even happened."

"You know damn well that it was Britain and France who wanted to blame Germany! I didn't! I sent money to him afterwards! I tried to stop them...!"

"...And yet, you couldn't. Not even the 'Great Hero' could stop two weak countries with nothing more than a grudge and flimsy strength, in comparison to yours."

"Was that last thing supposed to be a compliment?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I've realized that you and I aren't so different from each other."

"I am nothing like you," America said, as sternly as if he was making a vow.

"Think again. You want to be the best, you want your ideals to be shared with everyone in the world, and now you're raking up military warheads to keep yourself as a threat from being bombed by us, and here we are. Why don't you simply join me Amerika? Like you, I'm simply growing tired of all this fighting."

"Lying to my face. You look for every conflict, you're searching for war, I know it."

"Not to fight other countries. To take advantage of their squabbles and to expand my empire."

"You won't grow anymore. The nations in NATO won't allow it. When are you going to realize that and just stop?"

"Never. The motherland deserves to be strong once again."

"I'm still pissed off at you blockading off Berlin. You treat Prussia like some kind of animal; he's not the invincible country he once was, Commie. If you keep at this, he'll die."

"And I'm sure you treat Germany like a father treats his son. Don't talk to me about how I deal with the members of my Union. You're just upset because you can't win this war."

"Members of your Union? You mean those pawn countries like Poland and Hungary? I know damn well that they'd turn against you at the drop of a hat. Just because oppression works for you doesn't mean that it works for them. They're suffering." America chose to ignore his last comment.

"And? I have little concern how my boss treats them. He's successful."

"Successful?! He's corrupted and evil!"

"Just because Stalin may be evil does not mean he's not successful. So far, he has broken no promises to my people. Hitler was the same way, he too did everything he set out to do, from rebuilding his country from eliminating those whom he thought were enemies to Germany. Just because his orders were morally and completely wrong does not mean that he wasn't successful." Russia explained.

"You think highly of a mad man."

"And so what if I do? I never thought that my enemy would ever care for my safety."

"He's sending your people to the Gulags. Your people are dying."

Russia glared daggers at him, but couldn't respond back to the comment.

"And for your offer, Russia...I'd rather be dead than red." Turning, America looked towards the door and didn't glance back, "It's a shame that we're on opposing sides, trying to struggle not to kill each other." Giving a slight smirk, he spoke, "I know both you and I would rather fight this all out or simply join forces. I guess life's just unfair. I understand this, because I actually am a lot like you. And I hate that I am."

Walking out the door and snapping it shut, Russia remained standing for a few minutes before taking a seat and pouring another glass of vodka.

He grinned and said to himself, "One day Amerika...I think you and I will grow to be great comrades," taking a large gulp of alcohol, he finished, "And I will wait eagerly for that day."

* * *

**P.S. - America's statement "I'd rather be dead than red" is a reference to the famous Soviet saying "Better Red than Dead". **

**P.S.S. - Sicily is I'mDoneDreaming77's OC; she's the younger sister of Veneziano and Romano. **


End file.
